


Just a Scratch

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt takes care of Hannibal's injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Scratch

Title: Just a Scratch  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 1,866  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt takes care of Hannibal's injuries.

Newt's the only one left in the warehouse. Hannibal's workers left over an hour ago. He scribbles some notes onto the paper attached to his clipboard about the Kaiju eye, one of Karloff's, he's looking at. He's so wrapped up in what he's doing he doesn't even notice Hannibal until the larger man crashes into him, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"What the hell?" Newt turns and sucks in a breath. Hannibal's entire upper half is covered in blood. "Who did this to you?" Newt looks at the door Hannibal came through, hoping he won't see some sort of assassin wanting to finish the job. "You look like Carrie."

"It isn't my blood." Hannibal gets his jacket off, swears at the blood covering the outside of it, and uses the inner lining to get most of the blood off his face. "This was not how I wanted to end my evening." Hannibal's jacket is followed by a vest and button-down shirt. The swearing has become increasingly creative with each piece of ruined clothing.

When Hannibal gets to his sleeveless undershirt, he struggles with the straps for a moment. "Fuck it." He whips out his balisong, slices through the straps, and then sticks the knife back in his pocket. Hannibal tugs what's left of his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

"Some of it was your blood." Newt points to Hannibal's arm. He's staring at Hannibal with his mouth open. He is currently seeing more of Hannibal's skin than he's ever caught a glimpse of before and while some of it is bleeding, it is still very nice skin. Nice skin covering well-developed muscles. He's always wondered what Hannibal looked like under those fancy suits. Newt manages to smother a whimpering noise by biting his bottom lip.

Hannibal scowls at the bleeding gash in his arm before frowning at Newt. "What? You look like someone just whacked you in the back of the head with a board."

"The thing you did, with the knife and the cutting... that might have been the hottest thing I have ever seen." It takes Newt's brain five seconds to realize what has escaped his mouth and he feels himself flush all the way to the tips of his ears. "I mean... that was pretty awesome."

Hannibal chuckles softly as he takes his sunglasses off. "I like the first thing you said better." He inspects the wound in his flesh. "Asshole ruined my favorite suit and sliced me open. I should have killed him slower."

Newt shifts from foot to foot. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something?"

"I don't do hospitals." Hannibal motions for Newt to come closer. "People like me tend to have 'accidents' in places like those. I've got a personal doctor, but I don't want to call him at ass-o-clock in the morning. He's a grouchy old son of a bitch and if I wake him up, I'll hear about it for the next month. You're a doctor six times over, right? What do you think?"

Newt waits for Hannibal to give him permission before he gently wraps his fingers around the uninjured section of Hannibal's arm. He moves the limb a bit, checking how deep the gash is and trying to figure out the best way to deal with it. "It's not very deep, which is a good thing. While I don't think you need any stitches, it still needs to be cleaned and then dressed properly."

After grabbing the bloody suit jacket from the floor, Hannibal gets to his feet. "You can do that, right?" Newt nods. "Follow me, kid."

They walk down the hall until they reach an elevator. Hannibal presses the button, opening the doors. Once inside, he swipes a key card in a slot. A green light flashes and then the elevator starts to move. "When we get upstairs, I want you to ignore the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

"We're going to your room?" The words are squeakier than Newt intends, making him flinch.

Hannibal stares at Newt. "Breathe, Newt. Doctoring first, then we'll go from there. Okay?"

Newt doesn't trust his mouth, so he just nods his head. There are butterflies the size of Category Three Kaiju dancing around in his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths, Newt tries to lean against the elevator wall in a casual, yet confident way. He misjudges how far he is from the wall, starts to fall over, and manages to catch himself before he ends up on his face.

"We're here." Hannibal looks like he’s trying not to laugh. "This is the first time I've had anyone over. I usually just use the place to sleep when I can't leave." He puts his hand on the reader in the wall. There's a soft click as the door unlocks. "Welcome to my home away from home, Newt."

Newt doesn't know what he expects to see as he steps into the room, but it certainly isn't anything this normal. It reminds him of a larger version of his first apartment. There aren't any windows or skylights. There are several paintings of landscapes on the walls. He grins when he sees a book on the couch. "You're reading _Jurassic Park_?"

"It's a favorite of mine. I have most of it memorized." Hannibal heads toward the hallway. "I've got medical supplies in the bathroom."

The bathroom is pretty much like the rest of Hannibal's apartment. The only exception would be the shower. Standing by the sink, Newt can see at least three showerheads. A few wicked thoughts pop into his head, which he shoves to the back of his brain for now. He has more important things to deal with.

Newt carefully cleans the injury before washing the crimson from Hannibal's skin. He double-checks to make sure what he's dealing with doesn't actually need stitches before he opens the kit he found in the cupboard. The contents are hospital-level quality, not that he would expect anything less from Hannibal. He still checks the dates on things to make sure they aren't expired. He uses a topical cream to numb the area, mainly to give Hannibal some relief from the pain.

"Do I want to know how this happened or will that make me guilty of something?" Newt holds the skin together as he uses the adhesive strips to keep the wound closed. "You're probably going to end up with a scar, but I don't think it'll even come close to the others I can see."

"Guy tried to rob me. Then he realized who I was and decided he wanted to make a name for himself as the guy who killed Hannibal Chau." Hannibal closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall as Newt works. "I broke his wrist and slit his throat with his own knife. That's why I looked like I'd been bathing in blood. You cut someone the right way and it looks like Old Faithful going off."

Newt makes a face. "Thanks for that delightful image." He checks over the line of strips, making sure they're all firmly in place and then begins to wrap everything up with bandages. "Does that happen frequently? People trying to kill you?"

"Not as much as it used to. I've taken out most of the threats to my empire." Hannibal sighs at the loss of contact when Newt releases his arm. "Probably should have taken a shower before you did this. I know I've got some of that guy's blood in my hair and I want it gone before I go to sleep."

After binning all the garbage and his gloves, Newt washes his hands in the sink. "I can just cover it all in plastic wrap and use the medical tape. That should keep it dry if you want to get cleaned up." Newt eyes the shower. "Looks like you could fit a few people in there."

"Is that your way of being sneaky about joining me?" Hannibal shakes his head. "You sure you want to go there, kid? I'm not a nice guy. People try to kill me. I'm at least twice your age. I'm not exactly a pretty face."

Newt reaches out, tracing his fingertip over the scar running along the left side of Hannibal's face. He feels the older man shiver at the touch. "You can be nice sometimes. They don't try and kill you constantly. Honestly, the age thing doesn't matter. And your face has character, just like the rest of you. If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't be suggesting anything."

The smile on Hannibal's face isn't menacing or fake. It's something Newt has never seen before and he really wants to see it again. "Dude, I would so kiss you right now, but you've got that guy's blood on your face, so it will have to wait."

Hannibal laughs. "The plastic wrap is in the kitchen to the left of the sink. Hurry up, kid."

By the time Newt gets back, Hannibal has stripped down completely. It causes Newt to skid to a stop in the doorway, his eyes widening so large Hannibal wonders if they might actually fall out of Newt's head.

Newt blinks a few times. "Damn. I mean... hot damn." He fumbles with the plastic wrap, nearly slicing his fingers open on the stupid metal strip in the process. He puts two layers of plastic over the bandages, making sure to tape them down so no water can get in. "That okay?"

Hannibal flexes his arm. "It'll work." He stares down at Newt. "You're a bit overdressed for a shower."

"What? Oh." Newt starts shedding clothing as quickly as possible. His shoes go sailing across the bathroom. His tie and shirt end up in a heap on the floor. He's about to start an epic battle with his skinny jeans when he hears Hannibal whistle softly. He hops around on one foot until he's facing the taller man. Hannibal has an odd expression on his face.

"I knew about the ones on your arms. I had no idea you had a damn suit." Hannibal's eyes wander the length of Newt's upper body. "You've had some really great artists."

"I do the original art myself." Newt swears under his breath as he shoves his pants down lower. "I finally finished everything last month. I've got all the Kaiju, including the baby."

Newt's pants and boxers end up with his other clothes. He gives Hannibal a smile. "Ready to get wet?"

"In more ways than one, kid."

\---

Newt is sprawled across Hannibal's chest. He's sore in all the right places. Newt can feel Hannibal tracing over the scratches on his back where the shower tiles dug into his flesh. He hums contentedly as Hannibal's other hand presses against the bruise on his throat left by Hannibal’s teeth.

"You okay, kid?" There's a hint of concern in Hannibal's voice. “You’re pretty quiet.”

"I’m fine, I’m just worn out. That was really nice." Newt knows he has a goofy little smile on his face and he doesn't care. "We should do that again when you're not wounded."

"Oh, I plan on it."


End file.
